


just how much i missed you

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Night Terrors, Pining, Pre-Slash, i guess, shane is such a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: Ryan's night terrors are getting worse. He calls Shane, and Shane comforts him.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	just how much i missed you

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from mamma mia shhhhh  
> this is based off of how ryan said he got night terrors after hunts sometimes and i was like oh no babie :( i got an ask about it and decided to fill the prompt it was too cute :D  
> edit: also this is super incoherrent bc i wrote it at 2am sorry bout it

Ryan gasped, sitting up in bed in tears, waking up from a dreadful night terror. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was shaking. 

_Call Shane_ , his brain told him. Ryan, in a panic, reached for his phone. 

It was ass o’clock at night, and moonlight was shining through his window. The sky was pitch black. It was silent, except for Ryan’s hurried, panicked breaths as he went to dial in his best friend’s number. He pressed ‘call’, and waited.

Surprisingly, after a couple rings, Shane picked up. Ryan gasped.

“...Ryan?” Shane sounded extremely tired and confused; he had obviously woken Shane up.

When Ryan spoke, his breaths came out quickly, his voice shaky and teary. “Shane, I-I’m sorry for calling, gosh, it’s so late, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-”

“Wh- Hey, hey,” Shane’s voice grew soft; caring. He could sense something wasn’t right. “Deep breaths, little guy. Deep breaths.” Ryan listened to Shane, trying to catch his breath, and stop crying. 

“Shane, I, the night terrors, they’re getting worse, Shane, they’re terrible.” He babbled, all while Shane was trying to hush him over the phone.

“Oh, Ryan,” Shane’s tone was something Ryan hadn’t quite heard before. Or if he had, it hadn’t been for a while. It wasn’t teasing, it was calm, nurturing, and gentle. Like a parent trying to comfort a spooked child. “I’m sorry, Ry. I’m here now, it’s okay.”

Ryan sniffled, the deep, calming tones of Shane’s voice helping him to breathe a little steadier. “Shane,” He simply said, not calling him or asking anything of him, just saying his name out loud.

“It’s okay, Ryan, you’re safe. It’s okay. You’re okay, little guy, right?”

Ryan nodded, despite Shane not even being able to see him. “Yeah,” He replied. He wasn’t quite having a panic attack anymore, but he was still kinda spooked. “Love you, Shane.” He sniffled again. “’M sorry. I just got scared.”

“I love you too, Ryan.” Shane replied, his voice smooth as silk. “Don’t be sorry, it’s okay, it’s okay to be scared. I can come over and sleep over tomorrow night if you think company will help. Hey,” He asked, “D’ya want me to sing for you?”

Ryan chuckled softly, surprised. “Sing?”

And then, without approval from Ryan, Shane started to sing the lyrics to Mamma Mia. Ryan burst into soft giggles, heart already full of love for his best friend. It was the _Mamma Mia!_ soundtrack that Shane and Ryan had sang and danced to together that got Ryan over his shitty breakup. It was those songs that made Ryan realized who he was in love with all along. Though he’d never admit it, Ryan loved Shane’s calm, velvety voice, and he sighed contentedly, head hitting the pillow as Shane continued to sing.

Soon, as the Shane finished singing the song, Ryan had dozed off once again, a smile on his face. “Ryan?” Shane called out softly, and when he got no response, he smiled. His friend had fallen asleep. “Night, little guy. I love you,” He whispered, ending the call.

Both the boys slept soundly for the rest of the night after that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are my oxygen <3  
> (the "i love you"s are platonic but like,,, they both like-like each other if u know what i mean)
> 
> tumblr: femmebergara


End file.
